


Sorry I Want To Hang Out...(Kenma Kozume x Reader)

by pastelpancake6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Cousin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpancake6/pseuds/pastelpancake6
Summary: You and Kenma have been dating for a while but Kenma grows distant, you find out why in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sorry I Want To Hang Out...(Kenma Kozume x Reader)

You were tired, cold, and hungry. You were waiting for your date, Kenma Kozume, and he- as always was late. At first you could look past that because you loved him so much, and you never really noticed until 5 months into your relationship. Now 7 months in, you were getting annoyed. You knew he loved you, well you thought… over time you were starting to doubt that. You signed, called the waiter to apologize for taking up the seat for 2 hours and got the check for your soda and pulled out your phone, calling kenma saying,  
(Y/N) - ‘hey… I'm heading home, so don't bother coming or head home. Can you call me so I know you're ok? I love you!’. You paid the $3, grabbed your bag, dusted off your outfit, and headed out the restaurant. You walked over to your car and stated it and went to your house. You looked at the time, 7:39. You decided to get some work done. A while later you hear a bing come from your phone.  
Kenma - hey sorry my phoen died  
Kenma - phone*  
Kenma - and i had an alarm for it, sorry kitten  
(Y/N) - it's fine.. Just try not to do it again ok?  
Kenma - yeah i will, gn babe  
(Y/N) - night <3  
You smiled, you were happy he said he would try better. You got up, looked at the clock again, ‘9:18, dam’. You closed your notebook and computer and put them away. You got changed and brushed your hair and teeth. Jumped into bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

~Time skip~

The next morning, you woke up early. You had a client meeting later today, you worked as a freelance photographer and editor and you had a person interested in working with you. You got up, and got ready, wearing a nice outfit but still casual, as it was a more informal meeting with them at a nice coffee place near you. You wore your favorite outfit, grabbed your bag with your laptop,notebooks, pens, headphone, keys, phone, and wallet. 

~Time skip~

You smiled as you walked out the cafe, you got the client! You did get many as you were one of the best in your field in your area, but they were so nice and you like them and their ideas. You gor out your phone and went to text kenma.  
(Y/N) - Kenma! Guys what!  
… nothing…. You waited for like 10 minutes.  
(Y/N) - kenmaaa!! I have something exciting to tell you!  
Kenma - what  
(Y/N) - ya know that one client? The one that i'm excited for?  
Kenma - yeah..  
(Y/N) - I got the job! I'm so happy  
Kenma - cool  
...cool?, that's it, you knew that kenma did not always care, but he was normally nicer than that. Maybe you just interrupted him, it wasn't a big deal. But maybe you could hang out for it, he did miss the date yesterday, so it could be the date and for you getting the job.  
(Y/N) - so ya know how the date yesterday never happened?  
Kenma - yeah  
(Y/N) - can you come over to hang out please  
(Y/N) - i haven't seen you in so long :(  
Kenma - ugh i can't  
You looked at your phone, kinda upset. He keeps doing this. All you wanted to do was hang out with your boyfriend, was that too much to ask.  
(Y/N) - why? Could I come over to yours?  
Kenma - no  
(Y/N) - why noott :(  
Kenma - im busy  
(Y/N) - you always are… when are you free soon  
Kenma - idk  
(Y/N) - ‘idk’?? Really what is so important that you can hang out for like 1 hour with me?!  
Kenma -work  
(Y/N) - work? You make videos on youtube, how much is that really taking up. Heck I even have edited your things, Kenma, can I come and edit your thing so we can hang out?  
Kenma - no  
(Y/N) - you have time to hang out with Kuroo, why not with me.  
Kenma - he does not want to do things.  
(Y/N) - you play volleyball with him almost once a week…  
Kenma - he won't leave me alone  
(Y/N) - your joking  
Kenma - ??  
(Y/N) - god kenma, all i want to do is be near you.  
(Y/N) - i would be happy doing my work but next to you while you record  
(Y/N) - but no, i won't because i know you do like it  
Kenma - well i need to work in a quiet space.  
(Y/N) - I'm silent when I work, if I am listening too much I have earbuds in. I work at cafes normaily, and I stay quiet.  
Kenma - your making this a big deal  
(Y/N) - whatever, next time kuroo comes over i'm coming to, i'll watch you guys play  
Kenma - fine  
(Y/N) - thats this friday right?  
Kenma - yeah  
You did not respond anymore. You were annoyed, you knew you were overreacting but you could not help it, you wanted to see your boyfriend. That's it. You called kuroo and let him know you would be coming with them when they go and play volleyball, and you wanted to bring them lunch after. He was excited to go to lunch with you both because you have not seen him in forever.

~Time skip~

Friday came and you got dressed in some cute but sporty clothes because you wanted to play also. You packed your backpack with your stuff for work though because if you would not be able to you could work. You had texted them before to let them know that you would go and pick them up, so you drove over to their houses. You got to Kurros house first, then to Kenmas, he never answered the door. You knocked for a few minutes before kurro came out of the car.  
“Hey where is he?” Kurro asked, looking at the brown door in front of you.  
“I… i don't know. He said he would be ready the other day.” You sighed knowing on the door again. That's when your phone buzzed, an instagram post from your cousin Shoyo. You opened it up as you were waiting for Kenma to come down. You nearly dropped your phone from your shaking hands. It was Shoyo at a party. Kenma was not up with him, his boyfriend Kags was, but Kenma was kissing another girl. You just walked away, Kurro was confused until he felt his buzz and opened it up. He nearly dropped his own phone, his mouth dropping open slightly.  
“Do you still want to go to your practice?” you asked him trying to keep your voice from shaking, while turning on the car  
“No.” he mumbled looking at the picture again, his eyes looked wet  
“Should i drop you off at your house?” you asked, still keeping your eyes on the road, he just made a small mhm noise.  
“Would you want to get food first?” kurro asked looking up from his phone.  
“Sure” you smiled slightly, and went to get some food at a local shop. As you too sat down at the bench enjoying the warm spring air. You took a deep breath in of your tea and your ramen. Kurro was still looking at you and almost hurt in his eyes, they almost seemed wet.  
“A-are you ok?” you asked as you put your cup down.  
“Ye-...no.. that girl, the one your boyfriend was kissing was my girlfriend.” he said aggressively. You knew he did not mean to be so aggressive, and he was angry, heck you were too. You stood up and wrapped your arms around him.  
“Guess that's why they call them boyfriends and girlfriends..” you whispered trying not to giggle that much in his ear. You failed, you both were cracking up.

~Time skip~

When you guys finished your food you forced him to let you pay. When you got home you called Kenma.  
“Come over now, we need to talk.”  
“Fine, give me like 5 minutes.”  
“Ok fine.”  
You sighed as you set your phone down and grabbed your glass of water and pulled out your computer. You were able to answer a few emails before he arrived.  
“What?”  
“Don't ‘what’ me. You cheated on me!”  
“Ok so?”  
“Kenma? Are you insane?”  
“What” he looked at you like you had ten heads  
“You Cheated On Me! God if you did not want to be with me why did you not just break up with me?” You cried out hugging yourself  
“You were obsessed with me? You're so creepy I did not want to.”  
“Sorry for wanting to hang out with my boyfriend!” you took a deep breath in before continuing.  
“We are done. Leave you don't have anything in here anyways.” he left. You didn't have to see him again unless it was for work, which you would charge him for now. You were satisfied with what had happened and how it ended, but you were still upset how this ended.


End file.
